Season Six: A New Enemy Emerges!
by Annime Adiect
Summary: The Skeleton King has been changed back into the Alcemist and now there is peace. The team allows Chiro to go back to school but still train at home. But, when all is peaceful, what happenes when new and old enemies come to cause major trouble?
1. Episode 1 part 1

Annime: I'm so sorry I keep writing stories when I have others I need to finish!

Chiro: What are you writing this time?

Annime: Well, I have finally come to the conclusion that I will write episodes for season _**6**_!

Chiro: …Really?

Annime: Yea! You guys won the war, but Skeleton King wasn't destroyed, he was changed back into the Alchemist.

Chiro: Really?

Annime: Yea and you used the power primate on him. It kinda di what it did to Sprx on that- never mind I'll ruin it for those who haven't watched it.

Chiro: Ok, Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Episode 1; Season 6; Part 1**_

"Chiro…Chiro…CHIRO!"

Chiro jumped as a voice shouted into his ear.

"What, what is it?" Chiro asked. He didn't want the voice to yell anymore. He already had a headache.

"Chiro," Nova said again. "Stop daydreaming and get your but to the training room!"

"Whoops, I almost completely forgot!" Chiro went running ahead of Nova to the training room. He had completely forgotten that there was a training session today. Wait…no there wasn't. Ok, now he was confused. "Umm, Nova," Chiro said with confusion clear in his voice. "We don't have training today."

"I know, but you still need to get in there. We want to talk to you."

Chiro just nodded and started to run again.

Nova just chuckled. 'This will be good for the kid,' she thought.

Chiro turned on his hyper form uninform when he finally reached the training room. The automatic door opened and he walked in to meet Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, and Otto. Nova came behind him shortly.

"Guys, there is no training session today. What's going on?" Chiro turned to Antauri who was staring straight at Chiro.

"We need to discuss something with you, Chiro," Antauri spoke. "We wanted to talk to you about how well you are doing with training."

"Really?" Chiro asked.

"Yes; you have been doing very well with keeping up with your training, so I think it is time we talk to you about going back to school."

Chiro's mouth dropped at his second in commands words.

"W-what; really, you might let me go back to school?" Chiro said. He sounded a little excited about this. Antauri then held up his hand.

"No, Chiro, we aren't thinking about it. We have already made up our minds that you can go."

Chiro's jaw dropped again.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, I am indeed."

"You-you're not messing with me?" A smile was across Chiro's face and Antauri chuckled.

"No, I'm not playing with you."

Chiro then started to jump up and down scream out loud with happiness.

"Wow, kid, calm down," Sprx said. "We need to find out how to get you enrolled first. I mean, we aren't your guardians.

"I'll enroll myself," Chiro replied.

"Are you sure, Chiro?" Antauri asked.

"Positive. That's the only way. I'm legally an adult."

"Well," said Nova, "we need to find out what school you are going to go to."

"I," Gibson pushed in, "suggest he go to the Southern Genius Institute."

"No," Sprx countered. "He should defiantly go to a regular middle school."

"No," Otto butted in. "He should go to the sports school."

As they argued Chiro turned to Antauri.

"Umm, Tauri, I know this may sound a little weird, but I want to go to the Southern Theater and Arts Academy."

Antauri raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "What captures your interest there?"

"Well, growing up I almost always wanted to be an artist, remember?"

"Oh, yes, and that was the school you went to before you meet us?"

"Yep, that's it."

Antauri cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"A school," Antauri announced, "has been decided."

"Let me guess," Sprx interrupted. "He is going to the regular high school?"

"Nope," Chiro answered.

"Then which school?" Nova questioned curiously.

"The Southern Theater and Arts Academy is the school I want to go to." Chiro smiled at the dumb founded looks on the four simians' faces.

"B-but you have to have a scholarship for that school," Gibson informed.

"I already have a full scholarship," Chiro defended.

"Then it is decided," Antauri spoke once again. "He will go to the theater and arts school in the south of Shuggazoom."

"Wait, Antauri," Gibson argued. "What if he doesn't learn what he needs to know at the theater school? At the genius school they will challenge him in his knowledge of the subjects."

"Yea, maybe," Chiro spoke up, "but they will pull me off the path I want to be on. The school I want to go to will give me the knowledge I need for what I want to do, and I will be in advanced calls for all the four core classes."

"Yes," Antauri added. "It is not necessarily our decision on which school he must go to, only if he is ready to handle the challenge of both school and training."

Gibson sighed in defeat.

"Oh," Chiro said with a grin going from ear to ear. "My school switches from four to three day weeks. It works as a pattern."

"So," Otto said, "you will go to school four days one week and then three the next?"

"Yep, and then it will repeat."

"Why, thought?" Sprx asked. "Why does it do that? Aren't school supposed to go from Monday through Friday?"

"Well," Chiro replied. "My school has ten 45 minute long hours. The school also always maintains a very high grade point average. Because of this, the school gets to have shorter weeks."

"Yes," Gibson jumped in, "but you have shorter summer breaks."

"No, actually we have just as much summer break as everyone else."

"Well," Antauri said, "that will help with training then. But, Chiro, you will still have to train after school."

"Yes, I know," Chiro replied excitedly. "So when do I start?"

"How about this coming semester you start school?" Antauri suggested. "You will need to go arrange it today though. So, there will be no training and we will go up to the school with you."

"Sweet, you'll be able to meet Hunter and all the rest of my childhood friends you haven't met yet."

"Will they be in school? I mean, I thought it was Christmas break." Sprx looked over at Chiro questioningly.

"Oh, no; they hang around the school a lot. The campus is a fun place to hang out at." Chiro smiled. "Bob should be there too."

Bob was the dark brown haired and light brown eyed boy the hyper force had met when they were figuring out Chiro's past. He had dyed his hair sandy blond to try it out, but decided he liked his natural brown color more.

"Who is Hunter anyway?" Nova asked.

"Oh, he's a red head with light green eyes and a freckle face."

"Oh, is he the crazy one you told us about?" Otto asked playfully.

"Oh, yea," Chiro answered. "He really is!"

Annime: Yes, my other story Chiro's Laughter, Tear, and Life happened already in time, but in this story Chiro doesn't have siblings!

Chiro: Yea, why did you tell them I did?

Annime: (Whispers:) The real reason is because I changed my mind about him having siblings.

Chiro: What did you say?

Annime: …

Antauri: Please Review.


	2. Episode 1 part 2

Annime: Hi!

Chiro: Ok, what is gonna happen now?

Annime: Things.

Chiro: Jerk.

Annime: And I'm an author that can make you do anything I want.

Chiro: …

Antauri: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Episode 1; Season 6; Part 2**_

"This is the place." Chiro and the monkey team walked up the side walk to the main doors.

"This is the school you went to?" Nova asked.

"Yea," Chiro said, "well, I went to the building over there." Chiro pointed to the building next to it.

"This is the middle school. I've been here for visits, even after I stopped coming here." Chiro shrugged. "For some odd reason, they like me a lot."

Antauri smiled.

"It's not odd, and the reason is because you're a charming and kind young man."

Chiro blushed at Antauri's words.

"Thank you," Chiro replied nervously. Sprx smirked while the rest of the team just smiled.

Chiro pushed open the doors of the school and walked in. It was very quiet.

"Let's go see if anyone is in the main office," Chiro suggested. Chiro led the team to the main office and knocked on its door. A man soon opened it and a smile spread across his face when his eyes landed on Chiro.

"Oh," the man spoke in a deep voice. "Chiro, it's so nice to see you. What are you up to today?"

"Reapplying for school, Mr. Kurts" Chiro answered. The man known as Mr. Kurts widened his smile and let Chiro and the monkey team go through the door.

"So, what makes you want to come back to school?" Mr. Kurts asked.

"Chiro doesn't really have a chose in the matter anymore," Antauri answered for Chiro. "We have, however, allowed him to pick the school he wishes to go to."

"And you picked this school?" Mr. Kurts turned to Chiro.

"No, I mean, I walked into your office for no reason at all," Chiro replied sarcastically and playfully. "Where else would I want to go?"

"Oh, I thought you might want to go to the genius institute." Mr. Kurts smirked as Chiro laughed.

"Ha," Chiro replied, "you think you're funny!"

The team watched as Chiro filled out the papers and Gibson soon turned to Mr. Kurts.

"Mr. Kurts, sir, what is your occupation at this school?" Gibson asked curiously.

"I'm the principal." Mr. Kurts turned to Gibson. "I have been for the past 5 years now."

"Yea," Chiro joined in. "Didn't you say I was the first of my age group that you ever meet?"

Mr. Kurts nodded. "Yes, you were a very talkative child, along with being outgoing, but you knew when to be quiet."

Chiro chuckled. "Sure, whatever you say, boss."

"Boss," Sprx spoke with a questioning tone.

"Yep," Chiro said, "because the papers are all filled out." He handed the papers to Mr. Kurts and the man smiled again.

"Great, it's good to have you back here with us, Chiro." Mr. Kurts stood up and placed the papers in their respected file.

"Yes, well," Antauri spoke up, "Chiro may need to leave school for a short while to help us with situations."

"Yes, I understand completely, and it is no problem," Mr. Kurts said.

"Ok, well see you later," Chiro added while holding up his hand in a peace sign.

Mr. Kurts waved as Chiro and the monkey team walked out of the office.

"Wow, you're very comfortable with Mr. Kurts," Nova said as they walked down the sidewalk outside.

"Yea, but I try to pay attention to the times I need to shut up," Chiro explained.

"So, when do you get your schedule?" Otto asked.

"I'll probably do that over the phone," Chiro muttered scratching his head in thought.

"But," Sprx spoke, "we don't have a phone."

"The school knows my cell phone number."

Sprx nodded and they all started to walk to the moon buggy they had driven there.

"I call shot gun!" Sprx shouted as they came closer to it. He raced ahead and Otto followed him yelling that HE would get the front seat. Chiro laughed as he watched the two's antics, but Gibson rolled his eyes.

"Those two need to grow up," Gibson muttered.

"Oh, lighten up, Gibson," Nova said to the blue simian.

"Yea, Gibson," Chiro joined in. "If everyone was as serious as you all the time then things would be very boring around here."

"If people acted more mature, things would be less annoying around here." Gibson crossed his arms while Nova and Chiro just shrugged. Antauri just stayed silent and floated by Chiro.

"Well, as long as nothing gets damaged or destroyed, I'm good," Chiro added. Antauri, Nova, and Gibson laughed at this as they climbed into the car.

Chiro sat in the front behind the wheel while the others, besides Otto, sat in the back. Sprx pouted as he watched Otto change the radio station.

"I wanted to sit in the front," Sprx muttered quietly.

"Oh, quit being such a baby," Nova spoke beside him. Sprx crossed his arms and continued to pout.

"Ok, what classes are you hoping for, Chiro?" Nova changed the subject.

"Oh," Chiro answered, "choir, theater, band, art, and marcel arts."

"That's a lot," Otto said in awe.

"Well," Chiro explained, "there are ten classes, we call hours, but they are only 45 minutes."

"That leaves you with one class left, because of your four core classes. Am I correct?" Gibson asked.

"Yea, but I'm planning on taking two Art classes," Chiro added.

"Interesting," Antauri joined in, "does it have to do with the fact that you want to be an artist?" Antauri now how had a smirk on his face along with Chiro.

"Yes, it is," Chiro spoke in an 'as a matter of fact' tone. The rest of the team shrugged. They didn't understand what Chiro and Antauri were smiling about…and how would they?

Chiro pulled up to the super robot and they all climbed out of the moon buggy.

"So, what do we do next?" Sprx asked. He seemed to have gotten over not being in the front seat.

"I don't know," Chiro replied. "May we should just play it by ear?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Otto spoke. Chiro and the team entered the robot and went to their rooms.

Antauri went to meditate.

Chiro went and joined his father in meditation.

Sprx and Otto went to play video games.

Gibson went to his lab.

Nova went to go train.

But, soon enough, they all heard the alarm blare its warning.

Annime: Whatcha think?

Chiro: Please review!


	3. Episode 1 part 3

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: Are you hoping for a snow day?

Annime: YES!

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Episode 1; Season 6; Part 3**_

"What's the problem, team?" Chiro asked as he walked to the main computer.

"There seems to be a new threat in the city," Gibson answered. "Fighting with the robot may just be our best bet."

"Ok," Chiro commanded, "let's move! Monkeys Mobilize!"

Chiro pressed the button on his shirt and soon his face was covered with his famous mask. The team then raced to their respected positions.

"Foot Crusher Curser Six, Go!"

"Foot Crusher Curser Five, Go!"

"Fist Rocket Four, Go!"

"Fist Rocket Three, Go!"

"Brain Scrambler Pilot Two, Go"

"Torso Tank Driver One, Go! Prepare to disengage!"

The Robot disengaged just as Chiro ordered and they soon went to fight the new threat.

Giant snakes ran through the city, terrorizing every living being. An evil chuckle rang through the air.

"Shuggazoom will be mine." A woman with unnatural scaly yellow skin looked upon the city. She smirked evilly. Her green and orange eyes both showed delight as her long purple hair stayed tightly back in a ponytail. "I will make sure of it."

"What's going on?" Sprx asked in confusion. "There are no formless-oh wait never mind."

"Nice one, Sprx" Nova commented. Sprx only blushed and shrugged as they continued to look for the threat.

"Chiro," Antauri spoke, "I want you to be careful. You still aren't fully healed for the war with Skeleton King."

Chiro nodded. "Of course, Antauri; I'll be careful."

At the end of the war Chiro had left to go destroy Skeleton King by himself, once and for all. The team had not known until he was long gone already. When he faced Skeleton King, though, he didn't have the heart to kill him, but instead, used the power primate to destroy the evil within Skeleton King. This took a lot of the Power Primate, and a lot of Chiro's strength. He also had to deal with the injuries he sustained during the fight before he succeeded with this task, because Skeleton King wasn't very happy about it. Afterwards, the monkey team found the Alchemist sit beside Chiro with tears in his eyes. He couldn't wake Chiro up. The whole team cried as Gibson examined him, with tears in his own black eyes. Then, to everyone's excitement, Chiro opened his eyes, but he could barely talk. They tackled him with hugs.

"You scared me so badly, Chiro," Nova had sobbed. "Don't you ever do that again?"

"Kid, I'm so glad you're ok," Sprx had joined in.

"Agreed," was all Gibson could say.

Otto didn't say anything. He only squeezed his leg like there was no tomorrow.

Antauri had taken his hands and cupped Chiro's face with them, turning the boy to face him with his tired sapphire eyes. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again," Antauri had whispered before wrapping his hands back around his neck.

Chiro was still in his healing process as he sat in the torso tank.

"I still don't see anything," Nova muttered.

"Strange," Chiro agreed.

"Monkey Team," Antauri signaled, "over there!"

The rest of the team looked and were surprised to see snakes attacking the city.

"Monkey team," Chiro ordered, "let's take them out!"

They soon had all the snakes taken out (_sorry, I don't have a lot of patience to write a big fighting seen like that…or the knowledge, I guess, sorry! XD Maybe it would be fun to use your imaginations? I don't know…_) and they still didn't know where they could have come from.

"Well, it's a mystery for another day," Chiro spoke. "Let's go home."

Yellessia stared in shock as the hyper force fled back to their original position as one single robot in victory.

"H-how dare they?" Yellessia shouted. "How dare they ruin my plans?" Yellessia hissed and soon another snake appeared out of nowhere.

"Ok, monkey team," Chiro tried to speak, "we're home-Oww!"

The shout frightened Antauri and the rest of the team.

"Chiro, are you ok?" Antauri asked over the communicator. With no one responded, Antauri and the team ejected out of their positions to figure out the problem. They were surprised and angered at what they found. A huge snake had wrapped itself around torso tank and was squeezing it.

"Monkey team," Chiro finally cried out, "I need some help."

Antauri and Nova's eyes raged with fire as the team stormed out of the robot to fight the snake head to head.

Chiro could only cry out in pain as the snake squeezed the robot's torso. It wasn't really squeezing it to where it made much damage to the size, but it did damage wires and Chiro was getting electrocuted very badly.

The monkey team went straight to fighting the snake. Antauri used his monkey mind scream, Nova used her boom-boom wake-up, Sprx used his magnabalt blazer, Gibson used his spin shocker, and Otto used his vertical raiser chariot. The snake cried out in pain as Nova finished it off. Antauri looked at the torso tank and went into it using his ghost form. He was terrified and furious as he saw Chiro unconscious and literally steaming!

Antauri quickly picked Chiro up and seeped through the ground to the med bay.

"Gibson," Antauri spoke through the communicator, "I need you in the med bay, NOW!" Antauri never sounded so harsh, but Gibson didn't question it as he rushed into the robot to assist Antauri. The others soon followed in worry at the urgency.

Antauri paced back and forth in the control room as they waited for Chiro's verdict.

"Antauri, he's going to be alright," Sprx spoke softly. "You can calm down."

"No," Antauri quickly responded. "Not until Gibson tells me he'll be ok."

Nova, Sprx, and Otto looked at each other. They were worried about Chiro and Antauri's well-being.

Gibson then entered he control room with the awakened Chiro in a wheel chair.

"Chiro," Otto yelled with happiness. Antauri raced to Chiro's side protectively.

"There is no need to worry, Antauri. He only has some burns." Gibson patted Antauri on the shoulder, and Antauri relaxed at the news.

"Well," Antauri said, "you aren't leaving my sight very soon."

"But, what about when I go to school?" Chiro asked.

Antauri blinked. "Then the team will take turns going to school with you. I can accept that."

Chiro and the team smiled as they watched Antauri fuss over Chiro. They thought it was cute how much he really cared, but sometimes, like earlier, it could get a little scary.

Annime: …

Chiro: What?

Annime: That was bad!

Chiro: What makes you think so?

Annime: It just is, Chiro…

Chiro: Ok?

Otto: Please review!

_**End of Episode 1 XD**_


	4. Episode 2 part 1

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: When am I starting school?

Annime: Now.

Chiro: Yes!

Nova: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Episode 2; Season 6; Part 1**_

It was 6 in the morning when Chiro's alarm woke him up. He smiled as he turned it off and climbed out of bed. Today was the day he was going to start school again. Good thing, too, because this was the last semester his age group was going to have before they went to high school. It's best for him to jump in and get situated now instead of next year. Sadly, he would have to review a LOT because of the NST (National Shuggazoomian Test) that made sure the kids were learning what they were supposed to in school.

Chiro had taken the NST before, when he was in 3rd grade. But, before he went to fourth grade, he met and moved in with the monkey team. He only took it once after he met the team, and that was it. So, you could understand why he was a little 'nerve racked.'

(_Yes, I make it to where he met them when he was 9. If you want to know why, message me or ask in a comment._)

Chiro dressed himself into black jeans, a black belt, and a bright orange shirt. He put on a black and orange hoodie on and smiled. "I'm wearing a lot of black and orange…no wonder Hunter calls me 'Orange' sometimes and acts like he's going to eat me." He laughed as he put on his orange and black shoes. He blinked. "Wow…this is going to get annoying…ok; I guess I have a theme today." Luckily, brushing his teeth didn't take long and being a boy with short hair helps when it comes to combing it out.

Chiro went down to the kitchen to find everyone awake and cooking breakfast.

"Wow, kid, a little bit orange and black much?" Sprx teased with a snicker.

"I know!" Chiro replied. "That's what I thought! It's just going to be my theme today."

"Your hair even goes with it," Otto laughed.

Chiro's jaw dropped. "Where are my orange contacts?"

Otto, Nova, and Sprx laughed while Gibson and Antauri just chuckled.

"That would be SOOO cool though!" Chiro continued.

"Just sit down and eat your breakfast," Gibson spoke, clearly humored by the boy's words.

Chiro just shrugged and sat down, but then said, "It would be pretty awesome…I might just do it someday."

"Tell me, then," Nova said. "I'll get out a camera."

Chiro smiled. "Then I'll post it on Facebook." (_WHICH I DON'T OWN! _)

"Nice, kid," Sprx commented.

"What?" Chiro questioned. "It would be funny."

"Well," Antauri finally spoke, "it would be funny, but right now we need to worry about who's going to school with you today."

Chiro tilted his head in confusion.

Antauri chuckled at the sight and continued, "You don't think I forgot about keeping you in my sights, do you?"

Chiro thought for a moment. "Oh," Chiro said as he finally remembered. "You're serious?" he asked in pure confusion.

"Yes," Antauri answered. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I just thought that it was because of injures I sustained while fighting Skeleton King and the snake, but I'm a lot better now," Chiro replied.

"Yes," Gibson joined in, "but you are still very sore. Am I right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, that means we need someone at school to keep an eye out for you," Gibson told Chiro.

"Ok," the raven haired boy said. "That makes sense. So who's going to go?"

"I was thinking Sprx could go," Antauri suggested.

"Me," Sprx said, "go to the awesome school for the arts? Hmm…I got to think about it…DUH, I'll go!"

Gibson sighed. "Sprx, when you go, please behave yourself."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," the raven haired boy defended Sprx.

"Yes, now eat your breakfast, Chiro. You need to be in school at 6:45," Antauri lovingly ordered.

Chiro nodded and started to eat his bisects and gravy.

"Sprx, come on! We gotta go!" Chiro called to the red simian. They both raced down the side walk and the moment they both stepped into the building the bell rang.

"Boo ya, kid!" Sprx cried. "We made it!"

The kids started to move through the halls to go to their first hour and Chiro started to go to his locker. Just as Antauri had told him, Sprx stayed right beside him.

"So, kid, what class are you going to?" Sprx asked. Chiro held up his schedule to see.

"Advanced math, algebra, with Mrs. O'Donnell," Chiro answered.

"Wow, that sucks," Sprx commented.

"No, not really; I enjoy math."

"You are one of the strange species of humans that can talk to monkeys and enjoy school."

Chiro laughed as he closed his locker from putting the lunch Antauri made him inside.

A few days ago, Chiro was called up and they gave him a nice top locker. He put his stuff in it and looked at his schedule. He knew all of his teachers already and he was so excited about starting school. But, he did predict that after a week or two of school he would start his complaining.

The monkeys knew that he would start complaining at some point, but school was no longer an option for the boy.

"So, where is your math class?" Sprx asked.

Chiro turned and pointed to the room directly across from his locker.

Sprx chuckled. "Well that was easy."

Chiro and Sprx walked into the room and sat down at one of the tables. The moment they were seated, the bell rang.

"Ok, class," a woman with short brown hair spoke as she stood in front of the class. "We have a…'new' student with us. We all know him, and his name is Chiro Lazzaro."

Hunter's head shot up at the sound of Chiro's name. "No way, Chiro's back!"

"Yes, but class, we must get to work. Now get out the work I said to have this semester."

The class groaned and the teacher walked up to Chiro.

"Welcome back, Chiro," she spoke. "Here's a book that you will need for class, but I will try and tell you when you don't need it."

"Thank you, Mrs. O'Donnell," Chiro replied.

"Wow, she's nice," Sprx whispered. Chiro smiled and nodded.

"Ok class, turn to page 130 in your books and we'll go over the worksheet. Chiro, please just follow along."

Chiro nodded and Sprx watched as the class asked questions and graded their work.

Annime: Whatcha think?

Chiro: I like it.

Sprx: Yea, schools not so bad.

Annime: Well there's a snow day for me tomorrow.

Otto: Please review!


	5. Episode 2 part 2

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: What's gonna happen next?

Annime: Things…

Chiro: Yes!

Annime: …?

Nova: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

Talking over communicators.

_**Episode 2; Season 6; Part 3**_

Chiro's second hour science was as easy as the first hour, and now third hour was upon them.

"So, kid what's next?"

Chiro didn't have to look at his schedule to easily answer, "Choir."

Sprx chuckled at this. "Man, kid, I never thought you'd be into that stuff."

Chiro turned to him as if he were insulted. "Sprx, choir is a great class and it can be a LOT of fun if taken seriously."

Sprx held up his hands. "Ok, ok, it's just not my taste, but sure kid."

Chiro rolled his eyes and led him into a carpeted room with chairs. He turned to the man sitting at his desk.

"Hello, Mr. Walking."

The man looked back and smiled at Chiro.

"Yes," Mr. Walking said. "You are FINALLY here in my class. I've heard a lot about you from the other kids."

Chiro and the man shook hands and Mr. Walking showed him to his seat.

Other kids walked into the room and every single jaw dropped at the sight of Chiro, that didn't already earlier that day.

"Chiro," a girl cried as she raced for the raven haired boy. She made sure not to tackle him, knowing that he was still injured, as she hugged him. "I missed you." Chiro hugged her back and she pushed through the chairs to sit behind him.

"Oh, you sit there?" Chiro asked. The girl nodded and turned to Sprx.

"It's about time I meet one of the Hyper Force!" the girl spoke. "Hello, I'm Annie!"

Sprx smiled at her. "Hey, Annie, call me Sprx."

Annie smiled back at him then turned back to Chiro.

"You do know this is the Soprano side, right?" Annie questioned in a teasing manner.

"No," Chiro replied, "I didn't. He just sat me over here."

"He'll probably place him with the other boys," Sprx spoke up.

"No, he placed me here for a reason," Chiro said. Sprx's head tilted.

"You see, Chiro has a wide range in his voice. He can sing as high as the Sopranos, and as low as the Bass," Annie explained. "Sense he is a boy with such a high range, choir directors love to place him in the higher parts, to add that unique quality to the group."

Sprx's jaw dropped. "So…you're a Soprano?"

Chiro nodded.

"And you are ok with it?"

Chiro smirked as he nodded yes a second time.

Sprx was very shocked at this.

The bell then rang and the kids stood up with the teacher and did their warm ups. Sprx stayed standing at the side of the room and watched as Chiro hit the high notes like they were nothing.

"Hmm," Sprx muttered. "Maybe the kid was right. Maybe there is something really cool in choir."

Choir soon ended and Chiro walked to the next room.

"What now, kid?" Sprx asked.

"Band class, fourth hour," Chiro said.

Sprx nodded and the two turned into the next room. It was also carpeted, but it was clearly bigger. As you walk through the room and turn left, the floor turns into something like raisers or steps. There were people getting mallets out and setting up xylophones.

One girl really caught Chiro's eye. She had long dark purple hair and fern green eyes. Her skin almost looked like it had a tent of yellow in the light.

The girl looked up and smiled at the two.

"Hi, you must be Chiro," the girl spoke as she walked up to him. "My name is Yolanda, and I know we are going to be great friends."

Chiro took her hand she gave out and shook it.

"Yolanda, that is very appropriate for you. It is Greek and it means violet."

Yolanda's smile brightened. "Oh, I see you are skilled with different languages."

"Yes, it took me years to learn them all." Chiro and Yolanda went to setting up the stands and drums.

"Good morning class," a voice called as he walked into the room. "Ahh, finally Chiro joins us."

Chiro smiled back to the man. "Yes, it is about time, Mr. Harris."

Mr. Harris then started to teach his lesson…but something was bugging Sprx and Chiro. Something wasn't right with that girl, Yolanda. She seemed…a little…strange. But, Chiro just shrugged it off and listened to the teacher. Sprx couldn't shank it off though. Something was telling him that Yolanda was bad news.

"Sprx," Antauri's voice rang in his ear. "We need you and Chiro down at the park! It looks like our little snake friends are back."

"We are on our way, Antauri!" Sprx replied.

"Kid we need to go take care of some business."

Chiro looked up at Sprx and nodded.

"Mr. Harris, I gotta to go. The team needs me," Chiro pleaded.

"Go, Chiro. I'll make sure your stuff is fine." Mr. Harris waved as Chiro and Sprx dashed out of the door.

"What is that all about?" Yolanda muttered.

"Oh," Bob answered, who had just made his appearance known to the girl. "He is the leader of the hyper force. You know; the owners of that big robot."

Yolanda thought for a moment and then remembered the big robot that had destroyed her precious snakes.

"Oh, ok," Yolanda said, putting on a smile.

But she scowled on the inside, and then smirked. Hopefully her little pets will teach him not to mess with her.

Chiro and Sprx raced through the air the park. Sprx, of course had to carry Chiro.

"Kid, do you see the team?" Sprx asked.

Chiro shook his head. "No not—oh, there they are!"

Antauri, Nova, Gibson, and Otto were all fighting giant snakes.

"You guys mind if we join in?" Chiro asked as Sprx landed on the ground.

"Oh, no, we called you for no reason," Nova replied sarcastically.

Chiro and Sprx joined in with the others and after ten minutes, the snakes were taken care of.

"Wow, our new villain really needs to get an upgrade or something," Sprx murmured.

"They were really tough before you guys got here!" Otto complained.

"Well," Chiro spoke. "They are gone now, and hopefully they won't be coming back anytime soon.

Annime: Whatcha think?

Chiro: Is that it?

Annime: Is what 'it'?

Chiro: are we moving on to the new episode?

Annime: Oh, no, no, no; we still have one more part.

Otto: Please review!


	6. Episode 2 part 3

Annime: Sorry folks, but THIS is part 3. The last one was part 2.

Chiro: Man Annime, get your facts straight.

Annime: (Cries) I'm sorry! Don't yell at me!

Nova: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

Talking over communicators.

_**Episode 2; Season 6; Part 3**_

As Chiro and Sprx walked home, Chiro tried to hide the fact that he was sore.

Sprx had noticed this and stopped walking. Chiro stopped as well and turned to Sprx.

"Is something wrong, Sprx?" Chiro asked.

Sprx crossed his arms. "No, not with me, but you're sore. Next time, just tell me."

Sprx turned on his jet pack and picked Chiro up. Chiro smiled and thanked him as he carried Chiro home.

They were soon at the robot and they entered at the neck of it.

Once they entered the control room everyone turned to them.

"Hi, Chiro," Otto greeted him.

"Hello, Chiro," Gibson joined in.

"Welcome back," Nova added.

Antauri came up to Chiro and felt his head.

"Are you ok, Chiro?" Antauri questioned.

Chiro just smiled. "A little sore and tired, but besides that I'm just fine."

Antauri nodded. "Gibson had guessed as much."

Chiro nodded with a smile.

"So, how was school?" Nova asked.

Chiro's eyes lit up and he started to tell them how his day went. He told them about what they were learning in algebra and science. He then told them about choir, band, and his preformats class. Antauri got a little worried when he started talking about marcel arts, but he calmed the silver simian down when he told him that they were making him sit out for the heavy stuff. He told them all about the weird conversations they had in English class, but his eyes REALLY lit up when his two art classes became the subject.

"Wow, you had a pretty big day," Gibson commented.

Antauri nodded and spoke, "Yes, well, it is time for you to go get some rest."

Chiro sighed, but nodded while Antauri assisted him to his room.

"Man, that kid's really excited about school," Sprx said once the two teammates had gone up the tubes.

"Yea, but I wonder who's going to go to school with him tomorrow," Otto wondered aloud.

"Oh," Gibson spoke up, "Antauri, Nova, and I have already discussed this. Nova will be going with him to school."

Nova smiled. "I want to see him with his friends there."

"Yea," Sprx agreed. "Everyone freaked out and almost tackled him when he walked into his classes. They love him there."

Everyone smiled at this. "And why wouldn't anyone love Chiro?" Gibson questioned.

Laughter erupted from everyone's mouth and they went on to talking about different things that were in the school.

Antauri combed his fingers through Chiro's hair as the raven haired boy slept. He smiled at the thought of how excited Chiro was for school. Then he felt bad because Chiro had stopped school for the monkey team.

Antauri sighed. Well, he was in school now, but he couldn't help but get a bad feeling about their new enemy.

A few days rolled by and it was now Friday, meaning no school for Chiro. Nova had went to school with him, Gibson had agreed that the science teacher taught them well and had a nice mixture of fun to it, and Otto had rambled on about his trip there.

On Monday Antauri was going to go to school with Chiro, and this made the boy nervous. He wanted to impress Antauri when he went there.

Chiro climbed out of bed and walked to the kitchen. There had been much peace sense their new enemy hadn't been showing their ugly face lately.

Once he entered the kitchen he smiled as the smell of pancakes filled the air. The team turned their smiles to him and welcomed him in to sit down.

"How did you sleep, Chiro?" Antauri asked.

Chiro turned a smile to him.

"I slept great. How about you guys?"

Everyone assured the boy they were doing fine.

"Yea and I'm excited. We get you to ourselves today," Nova said.

"Unless you have things to do already," Gibson added.

Chiro shook his head. "Nope I turned down all my invites for the weekend. I just wanted to spend time with you guys."

Otto let out a whoop of joy and everyone laughed at Otto's antics.

Then they enjoyed a day of relaxing and training...I guess it was a nice combo.

Annime: I'm sorry it was so short, but I was running out of ideas.

Chiro: Well, pop a big one on them next time.

Annime: Yea one of my ideas might just work…

Antauri: Please review.

_**Episode 2: Complete**_


	7. Episode 3 part 1

Annime: Here it comes.

Chiro: So early in the series?

Annime: An author's gotta do what an author's gotta do.

Nova: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Episode 3; Season 6; Part 1**_

Chiro was with Antauri practicing his meditating. He was doing really well, until a strange feeling came from his gut. His eyes opened and Antauri sighed.

"Chiro, you have to concentrate."

"I know, Tauri, but I have feeling someone is coming."

The moment those words left his mouth a knock came on the door.

"Come in," Antauri welcomed the visitor.

The door opened to reveal Otto with a bright smile on his face.

"We are going to go see the Alchemist. Do you guys wanna come?"

Chiro looked eagerly at Antauri. "Can we go, please?"

Antauri smiled. "Yes, you have been doing very well with your meditation training. A little break will do no harm."

"Thank you, Tauri!" Chiro and Otto went running out of the room while Antauri followed more slowly.

"You seem excited, kid."

Chiro nodded at Sprx's assumption.

They were now walking up the steps to the Alchemist's work shop. Well, Otto, Sprx, and Chiro started to run up the stairs.

"Hey, be careful!" Nova called out to them.

Antauri and Gibson chuckled together. "The young lad loves to come and visit the Alchemist."

"Yea," Nova agreed.

"I have a feeling that it has to do with the fact that he's Chiro's biological grandfather," Antauri added.

They nodded in agreement and soon meet up with the three who were waiting for them at the top.

"Come on guys, I wanna go inside!" Chiro shouted like a five year old. The three that were walking now started to run up the last few stairs.

Nova laughed. "Chiro, what are you, a five year old?"

Chiro nodded his head eagerly making everyone laugh. Chiro walked up to the door, but it opened before he could even touch it.

There stood the smiling Alchemist.

"Hi ya Grandpa," Chiro said.

The Alchemist laughed and turned so that they could come through. "I guess you are excited, Chiro, because I heard you in my lab."

Chiro scratched the back of his head as he walked into the lab. "Sorry Gramps."

"It is alright, Chiro," the Alchemist replied. "I love it when all of you come to visit. Rosetta, the hyper force is here."

A Persian pink robot monkey with deep green eyes that resembled emeralds came running in. "Hello," she said, "let me go get Vittoria and Marco."

Rosetta went running into another room and the team could soon hear more feet running in their direction.

Suddenly, two more monkeys were with Rosetta. One was dark gray with yellow/golden eyes. His name was Marco.

Vittoria was the deep purple one with chocolate brown eyes. Everyone just called her Tori, though.

"Hi," both of them said together.

"So, what are you guys up to lately?" Chiro asked.

"Oh, my gardening is a great success," Rosetta answered first.

"My fighting has gotten a lot better," Marco said secondly.

Tori got all excited as she said, "And I just made all kinds of new things!"

Chiro chuckled at this.

"How about you guys?" Rosetta asked.

"Well, we've all been doing well, and Chiro just started school," Nova told them.

"Oh, is he going to that genius school?" Marco guessed.

"No," Chiro said with a smirk, "I'm going to the school for theater and arts."

"Ewe," Marco said. The two girls swatted him on the head.

"What?" Marco asked. "I didn't do anything?"

"Yes you did," they said at the same time.

Chiro had his down and Antauri placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" Antauri asked the young man.

Chiro's head went up to show that he was laughing so hard that he was crying. "Y-yea, that was just really funny!" Chiro wiped his eyes and looked at the team. "What?"

They all just shook their heads.

"You can be so silly sometimes, you know that?" Gibson spoke.

Chiro just shrugged and looked over at the Alchemist. He was just as humored as the team.

"Oh, ok, I get it," Chiro said. "You find this funny."

They just looked at him and laughed.

"What gave it away, kid?" Sprx asked sarcastically.

Chiro just shrugged with a smirk of his own.

"So, what have you been working on, Gramps?" Chiro asked.

"Well, I have been working on a portal that will take us to other times."

Chiro tilted his head. "You mean a time machine?"

The Alchemist nodded. "But this one will be able to take us to other planet's times as well."

"Ahh," Chiro murmured with a nod.

"May we see it?" Antauri asked.

"Of course, Antauri; just follow me." The Alchemist led them towards his lab so that they could get a good look at his new invention.

When their eyes finally landed on the object they awed in interest. There was a base and the screen for the portal was rectangular.

"This is it," the Alchemist announced. Chiro smiled and walked up to the machine. "Now, be careful, Chiro. It's not done yet some it has some glitches."

The moment the words left the Alchemist's mouth, the machine turned on and he was sucked into a portal.

"Chiro," Antauri shouted.

"Calm down, Antauri," the Alchemist said as he pressed some buttons that seemed to control the machine. "He is in a safe location on Earth. I will just have to put in the location—,"

Right at that moment, the machine went haywire.

"Ok," the Alchemist muttered. "Now we have a problem."

Annime: Not what I was expecting, but ok, no doubt.

Chiro: Yea, but it's just like your time-warp story.

Annime: NOOOO! It the time warp story the monkey team goes through time. You are going through space.

Chiro: Oh joy… (Sarcasm)

Otto: Please review!


	8. Episode 3 part 2

Annime: Hi!

Chiro: It's 11:16pm…

Annime: Yea

Nova: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Episode 3; Season 6; Part 2**_

Chiro rubbed his head. He had just fallen…from he didn't know where. He looked around and was amazed as he found himself in a thick part of a jungle. Chiro's nerves went a little crazy as he stood up. He started to walk slowly through the forest; being careful of any snakes, poisons objects, or anything that would put him in harm's way.

As he walked, he's sore body (remember, he is still very, very sore from fighting Skeleton King.) started to irritate him.

"Great," he muttered. "I just hope the team gets to me before I am too sore to even move."

Antauri tried not to annoy Gibson, Otto, or the Alchemist as they worked on fixing the machine. He was very worried about Chiro.

"He'll be alright," Nova spoke, trying to comfort him.

"Yea," Sprx agreed. "The kid's tough. He will make it."

Antauri nodded, but worry still lay in his mind.

"I think we have it fixed enough to where you all can go inside and get him," the Alchemist explained. "I will stay here and handle the controls."

The team looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Nova asked. The Alchemist nodded and turned on the machine. There appeared the same portal that sucked Chiro in earlier.

"Good luck," Rosetta whispered as she watched the five enter the portal.

Chiro continued to walk through the dense forest.

"Where am I?" Chiro wondered aloud. He could feel as though something was watching him. He stopped and slowly turned in a circle, scanning the area around him. He could still feel it; as a matter of fact, it was getting stronger. Chiro knew he was going to be attacked at any moment. Like…right now.

Something snaked around his leg. He looked down to find a huge light green snake squeezing his leg. He was soon on the ground trying to pull off the snake. He was unable to, and another snake wrapped around his arm. He looked up to see that he was being jumped by snakes…literally.

Chiro didn't know how long it was until a snake was wrapped around his neck. He tried to get his arms up to pry off the snake, but the snakes were holding his arms. When the need for air became too much, he fell into blinding darkness.

The team screamed as they dropped from the air. They looked up to see the portal and the Alchemist on the other side.

"Here," he called as his tossed/dropped to them a little communicator device. "Use that when you are ready to come back." With this, he closed the portal and left the monkeys so they could find the missing boy.

"Where could the kid be," Sprx asked.

Otto shrugged.

Antauri's worry level raised a level or two as he felt Chiro's need of assistants.

"Monkey team, we must hurry; I sense Chiro is in danger."

"Man," Sprx spoke. "That poor kid; he has the WORST luck, I'm telling ya."

The team nodded and followed Antauri as he used his skill of sensing Chiro's power primate.

Chiro's unconscious body was being dragged away by the snakes. The snake had let go of his neck, so at least he could breathe again.

The snakes were of all different colors, but they seemed to have the ability to blend in with their surroundings.

They dragged him into a cave that seemed to be created by hand. It had very smooth walls and there were lanterns hanging on the ceiling.

The snakes were faster than someone would think. Two minutes later they were entering their master's room.

"Oh, my pretties," a girl with long purple hair spoke. She turned her green and orange eyes towards Chiro. "Oh, and look what we have here."

Chiro moaned as he struggled to wake up. He noticed he wasn't in the forest anymore, but instead, he was on a cold and smooth floor. It was hard beneath him and he looked around from where he lay.

He sat up to get a better look around the room until his eyes fell on the girl.

"Who are you?" Chiro demanded. He stood up fast and got into an offensive position.

The girl chuckled. "My name is Yellessia, and you must be the famous Chiro."

Chiro scowled. "What do you want with me?"

Yellessia smiled. "It's not that I want you. I want something else. So, I'll make you a trade."

"I'm not a fan of bargaining," Chiro informed.

The girl shook her head. "Chiro, Chiro, Chiro, you need to learn how to let a lady finish."

Chiro went silent and let her finish, plainly annoyed.

"I will let you go alive," Yellessia continued. "If you stand down and let me take over Shuggazoom."

Chiro blinked. He then went from chuckling to laughing at this. "Oh, you're serious?" Chiro spoke after laughing. "Nope, it's not going to happen."

Yellessia was already angered by his laughter, and his refusal almost sent her over the edge.

"Well then," she finally replied. "I guess I'll just lock you up and finish you right in front of your little friends."

A cage dropped onto Chiro from over his head and he put on a bored face.

"That," Chiro said, "is all you've got? Can't you be a little more original?"

Yellessia smirked. "Would you like me to send my pets in there after you?"

Chiro shook his head. "Never mind, this is good."

The team continued to follow Chiro's power primate reading until Antauri stopped. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"This is where Chiro was attacked and kidnapped."

Everyone looked at the sliver simian.

"Are you sure, Antauri?" Nova asked.

Antauri nodded. "He struggled…but sadly something cut off his oxygen just enough to knock him out."

Everyone nodded and Antauri continued to lead them through the forest.

Chiro stood there and watched as Yellessia fed her snakes.

"Who are you exactly?" Chiro questioned.

Yellessia turned to Chiro and smiled. "I'm the Snake Queen."

Chiro groaned. Yellessia turned to him and tilted her head.

"What is the matter?"

Chiro looked back at her. "We just defeated Skeleton King, and you're the Snake Queen."

Yellessia chuckled. "That sounds like it must stink."

"Yea…tell me about it."

Annime: Whatcha think?

Chiro: It is 12:39 in the morning!

Annime: Yep!

Chiro: (sigh)

Gibson: Please review.


	9. Episode 3 part 3

Annime: Hi!

Chiro: Annime, this took forever!

Annime: Sorry…

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to some else!

_**Episode 3; Season 6; Part 2**_

The team was getting closer to finding Chiro with every step. When they finally reached the cave they stopped.

"Is Chiro in there?" Nova asked Antauri.

Antauri nodded. "Yes, I can sense his presence strongly. It is in there."

The team nodded and raced Antauri into the cave.

Chiro could sense the monkey team approaching, but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't need Yellessia freaking out and sending attacks their way.

Yellessia didn't notice the team running into the cave. She just hummed as she painted her nails a dark purple. She smiled as she blew on them to dry.

Antauri could sense that Chiro was very close, so he had everyone slow down.

"We don't need to barge in there and make a scene. Let's try to be quiet and make a sneak attack."

The team nodded in agreement and slowly and quietly turned the corner. They then rushed backwards after they saw Chiro in a cage and Yellessia playing with her nails.

Chiro had caught a glimpse of the team, but he acted like nothing happened.

"Ok," Antauri whispered. "I'll go free Chiro. You wait for my signal. Once you see it, surprise-attack Yellessia."

The team nodded in understanding as they watched Antauri seep into the ground.

Chiro sat and waited in the giant cage for the team to get him out. He then felt Antauri's presence get closer and closer. He looked around the room and saw no one that looked anything like Antauri. Chiro thought for a moment.

'He must be traveling through the ground,' Chiro thought. He stayed quiet so that Yellessia wouldn't think anything was going on.

Antauri seeped up from the ground on the opposite side from where Yellessia was sitting.

Chiro looked over at him and slowly crawled over.

"Chiro, how do you like this color?" Yellessia asked.

Chiro moved to where Antauri was hiding behind him and looked at Yellessia.

"I-it's pretty, Yellessia."

Yellessia smiled and went back to painting her nails. Chiro let out a silent breath of relief before he turned back to Antauri. Antauri put his hand through one of the spaces between the bars and took Chiro's hand. He pulled Chiro out by using his ghost claws and gave the team the signal.

"Ok, let's do this," Nova muttered as she turned her hands into her fists. "Lady Tomahawk!"

Yellessia's head shot up as the attack hit her.

"Oww," Yellessia whimpered. She stood up and looked over at the cage. Chiro was gone.

Sprx, Otto, and Nova kept on attacking as snakes came out of their hiding spot. Chiro was in the hallway outside of the room with Antauri and Gibson.

Gibson was checking his neck since there was a huge bruise on it.

"Well, you should be fine. But your neck will be sore for a while," Gibson told him.

Chiro smiled and thanked him. "Now let's go help them. Those snakes are tougher than they look."

The two nodded and ran into the room again.

The three that were already in the room with Yellessia had their hand full.

"Chiro Spiro!"

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

"Laser Criss Cross!"

The snakes cried out in pain and started to scatter.

"No, my babies," Yellessia cried.

"Give it up, Yellessia," Chiro said.

Yellessia scowled. "You haven't seen the last of me." With this, she disappeared right before their eyes.

Chiro sighed and fell to his knees. "Man, I need a breather."

Antauri nodded. "Yes, we should all go home and get some rest. Chiro, you have school tomorrow."

Chiro nodded and stood up again. They walked out of the cave and back the way they came.

"Hello, Alchemist," Antauri spoke into the communicator. "We are ready to come back now."

A portal appeared in thin air above them and they all grabbed Chiro. They turned on their jet packs and carried him up through the portal.

Chiro lay in bed that night with another blanket. It was cold in his room because the heater wasn't working. He sighed as he closed his eyes to sleep. Tomorrow was supposed to be the day Antauri went to school with him. He hoped he could impress his dad.

Annime: There you go!

Chiro: Yea and you have two more stories started.

Annime: Once I get more into them I will probably put up the sequel to The Time-Warp. XD

Gibson: Please review.


	10. Episode 4 part 1

Annime: Hi!

Chiro: What took so long?

Annime: Sorry…

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Episode 4; Season 6; Part 1**_

Chiro woke up Monday morning and got dressed for school.

'Well, let's hope I can impress Antauri when we get there,' Chiro thought. He dressed in deep blue jeans, and a light blue polo shirt. Both the jeans and the shirt had paint splats all over them. The jeans had light blue paint on them while the shirt was pelted with dark blue paint.

Chiro went into the kitchen for breakfast and the team stared at him.

"What?" he questioned. He looked down at his cloths. "Ahh, I bet you didn't think I did this to almost all of my cloths, did you?"

The whole team shook their heads no at the question.

"Why do you do that, Chiro?" Nova asked.

Chiro shrugged. "It's fun, and it's not what many people do. But, I don't do it to shirts or jeans that have a lot of designs."

The team looked at each other.

"SO, since those don't have any designs, you painted them to make your own?" Sprx asked.

Chiro nodded.

The team chuckled.

"You are a character, aren't you, Chiro?" Gibson spoke.

Chiro shrugged again and sat down to enjoy breakfast with the team.

Chiro and Antauri were soon at the school and Chiro led him into the cafeteria.

"Antauri, duck," Chiro commanded. Antauri and Chiro hit the ground as a football went flying above their heads.

Chiro shot up and looked over at Bob and Hunter as the two boys rolled on the floor laughing.

"Really, guys," Chiro asked.

The laughing Hunter nodded his head and Chiro rolled his eyes. He picked up the ball at threw it back to them. It hit Hunter in the head and that sent Bob into another laughing fit.

Chiro looked over at Antauri. The silver simian had his arms crossed.

"On, my defense," Chiro said, "I didn't really know that was going to happen."

Antauri shook his head and Chiro shrugged. Hunter walked up to Chiro and ruffled his hair. Chiro swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch my hair," Chiro growled.

Hunter pouted. "But I've seen Antauri comb his fingers through your hair."

"Yea but he didn't start tugging my hair and fighting over it with other people in math class one day."

Hunter chuckled nervously while Antauri just smiled.

Chiro and Antauri followed the guys to a table where a lot of Chiro's other friends sat. Antauri couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed that the majority was females, just as Chiro had told them in the past.

"So, Chiro how was your weekend?" Annie asked.

Chiro laughed besides a little…mishap, it was fine."

"Dude," a boy named Darien spoke. "We almost got in a fight with these guys on Saturday. It was really weird."

Chiro shook his head. "I was sucked into a messed up portal, sent to some place on Earth, kidnapped by snakes, and then was held hostage by Shuggazoom's new enemy, the Snake Queen."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Chiro wins," Bob announced.

Everyone laughed at this and Chiro shrugged for the tenth time that day.

Math class soon came along and Antauri listened as the teacher taught the class something new.

"Hey, Cheerio do you understand this?" Hunter called from the other side of the room.

Chiro slowly turned his head to see Hunter looking at him with a bright innocent smile.

"What did you just call me?" Chiro asked.

Hunter shrugged. "Cheerio, why do you ask?"

Chiro just shook his head. "Oh, no reason, but Clark is going to be ticked when he finds out you accidently called him Milten on Friday."

Hunter's jaw dropped. "You wouldn't dare."

Chiro looked at Scott with a smirk. Scott and Chiro began to laugh as they heard Hunter freaking out behind them.

"Wow," Chiro whispered. "Clark really scarred him for life, didn't he?"

Scott could only nod before the two went back to their math work.

Ten minutes later the bell rang and Chiro began to lead Antauri to his second hour.

"Chiro, are you really going to tell Clark that Hunter called him by his first name?" Antauri asked.

Chiro laughed. "Oh, yea; it's the PERFECT pay back for calling me 'cheerio'."

Antauri shook his head. "You shouldn't think that revenge is the answer, Chiro."

Chiro nodded. "I know, I know, but I could do worse."

Antauri crossed his arms. "And what would be worse?"

By this time Darien and Scott had caught up with them.

"Sorry, it's rude for me to butt in," Darien spoke. "But he could tell the girls that he called him 'cheerio'."

Chiro, Darien, and Bob shuttered.

"No," said Chiro. "I want to make sure he doesn't call me that again, not get him put in the hospital."

"Or killed," Bob added.

The three shuttered again and Chiro turned back to Antauri.

"See, Antauri, there are a lot of worse things I could do."

Darien and Bob nodded while Antauri sighed.

"You children are just strange," Antauri told them. The silver monkey chuckled as he watched the three nodding as they entered the science.

They pretended to be sad when Scott had to go on the other side of the room, and when he was gone Darien sighed.

"Man, I never thought we would get rid of him," Darien said loudly, on purpose.

"Hey, I heard that!" Scott's voice shouted.

Darien turned towards Scott and smiled. "Oh, Scott, you know we don't mean it."

Chiro held his hands up. "Hey, hey, wait a second there. I didn't say anything so don't pull me into this."

Scott and Darien laughed as Chiro crossed his arms.

Antauri smiled as he watched the boys play around with each other.

Annime: There you go!

Chiro: Please review!


	11. Episode 4 part 2

Annime: Hi!

Chiro: What's going to happen now?

Annime: You'll see…. (Evil laugh)

Chiro: Oh crap…

Sprx: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to anyone else.

_**Episode 4; Season 6; Part 2**_

Chiro sat in science class listening to the teacher. The teacher made the kids laugh a lot, but it was clear to Antauri that Chiro was learning something from all of this.

"So class," the teacher spoke. "What does the cell membrane do—?"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Chiro grabbed the desk so he could stand up.

"Everyone, remember what you would do in an earthquake!" the teacher commanded.

Chiro shook his head and looked at Antauri. The same thought went through both of their minds.

This is no regular earthquake.

Chiro turned into his hyper form and raced out of the room with Antauri.

A huge vibration went through the ground like a wave and knocked Chiro off his feet.

"Chiro, are you ok?" Antauri asked as he knelt beside the boy.

"Yea, that just caught me off guard." Chiro stood back up and was careful not to fall from the vibrations of the earthquake.

Chiro looked out the window of the main doors and saw giant rattle snakes hitting the ground with their tails.

"Umm, Antauri," Chiro spoke. "Are you a fan of rattle snakes?"

Antauri looked to were Chiro's eyes were glued and shook his head.

"Today I don't," the silver simian muttered.

"Hey something's attacking the city!" Otto shouted as Sprx, Gibson, and Nova rushed into the room.

'Yea, I think we know that much, Otto," Sprx said.

Gibson ran to the computer and typed up a few commands.

"It's right at Chiro's school," Nova yelled.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well," Nova spoke again. "Don't just stand there! Chiro and Antauri need our help!"

They all nodded and raced out of the robot.

Chiro and Antauri exited the school and got a better look at the area. The vibrations were stronger, but Chiro wasn't on the ground. He was using his other powers to stay off the ground. (_If you read my other story _Chiro's Laughter, Tears, and Life _you'll learn about them. Sense he is the Alchemist's grandson he inherited some things…XD_)

Chiro looked around and found Yellessia standing on a smaller snake with a happy smile.

"So Yellessia, you decided to come and take an anchor?" Chiro called.

Yellessia turned to Chiro and smirked. "Good, it's you. You are the exact person who I wanted to see. How did you get here so fast?"

Chiro scowled. "That is none of your business! And why are you so excited about me coming anyway?"

Yellessia shrugged. "Well, I just wanted…to give you a present."

Chiro tilted his head. Both Antauri and Chiro had noticed that the earthquakes had ended. The snakes hissed at Chiro and Antauri.

"Antauri," Chiro whispered. "Do you know if the team is coming or not?"

Antauri shook his head. "No, and honestly, I don't think we have time to call them at the moment."

Chiro sighed. "Ok, hopefully we can handle two giant (probably poisons) rattle-snakes alone."

Antauri nodded in agreement and jumped once the snake launched an attack.

Chiro dodged as well.

"Chiro, Spiro!" Chiro yelled as he hit the head of the snake.

The snake shrieked in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"That was TOO easy," Chiro muttered. "I'll have to keep a close eye on it."

Chiro ran over to aid Antauri with the other gigantic serpent.

"Monkey Mind Scream," Antauri shouted. The snake fell backwards but was back up in seconds.

Chiro nodded and checked on the other snake…it wasn't there anymore.

Chiro looked all around him, but he couldn't find it.

'Ok,' Chiro thought. 'Just do as your grandpa taught you. Feel the vibrations even though you aren't an Earth Benver anymore.'

Chiro closed his eyes and concentrated. Faint vibrations came through to his feet and he paid attention to them. They were clearly coming from above the ground and they were moving closer towards him.

Chiro spun his head around and kicked the snake in the face.

It screeched and went backwards again.

"You thought you were smart, didn't you?" Chiro asked. "Monkey Fu!"

The snake went farther backwards this time.

"Hey, need some help?" Nova's voice rang in the air.

Antauri looked up, and so did Chiro. The monkey team had finally arrived.

Nova smashed the head of Chiro's snake while Otto cut the head of Antauri's off.

Chiro and Antauri looked at each other. Did they seriously just finish off the two snakes they had been fight for ten minutes in just one blow? Yes, why yes they did.

Chiro's head shot up as he felt fait movement within the ground.

"It's not over team," Chiro announced. They stood silently and waited for the next….whatever, to come and attack. Then, out of nowhere, a smaller rattle-snake came up from the ground. It struck like lightning at Chiro and gripped his fangs into the boy's pail skin.

"Ahh," Chiro cried out in pain.

Nova's eyes raged with fury and she Lady Tomahawked the snake off of Chiro. Chiro clutched his leg as blood started pouring out.

"Chiro," Antauri yelled. He and Gibson rushed over to Chiro.

Gibson looked from the wounds on Chiro's wound to Otto.

"Otto," Gibson said with a shaky voice. "Go in the school and get a blanket or something to help keep the blood from leaving his body.

Otto ran as fast as he could to the school, and luckily the students had been watching because they met Otto at the main doors.

"Make sure he's ok," Carrie, one of Chiro's very good friends, whispered as she handed Otto a few blankets. She had tears rolling down her face.

Otto quickly nodded, took the blankets, and flew back to Chiro. He would have to thank them later.

Gibson, Antauri, and Chiro had been ripping the boy's cloths to wrap around the wounds until Otto came back.

Gibson grabbed the blankets without a word and quickly, yet carefully, wrapped them around Chiro's leg.

"How are you feeling, Chiro?" Antauri asked with a sympathetic and sad voice.

Chiro wasn't ok. He couldn't answer Antauri, and he was shaking like crazy.

Sprx and Nova raced over to the others after getting finished with the snake. Otto looked at the snake and saw that it was now in pieces.

"We have to get him to the robot, and fast," Gibson instructed.

The others nodded, picked the boy up, and flew him towards the robot as fast as they could possibly go.

Annime: So…what's going to happen?

Chiro: She won't kill me…it's too early in the series.

Annime: Yes, but I have many other OCs that need the spot light now.

Chiro: …you wouldn't!

Annime: You really don't know what I'm going to do?

Chiro: …replace me?

Annime: Nope, you'll find out though.

Chiro: Then what was all that talk about different OCs and stuff?

Annime: Oh, no, I just did that to mess with ya! XD

Chiro: …

Nova: Please review!


	12. Episode 4 part 3

Annime: Hi!

Chiro: Am I going to be ok?

Annime: it depends on what you mean by 'ok'.

Chiro: Oh no…

Sprx: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Episode 4; Season 6; Part 3**_

Chiro was shaking as they lay him on the metal table that was located in the med bay.

"I need everyone out," Gibson barked. They all rushed out of the room and the door shut behind them.

"Do you think he's going to be ok?" Nova asked. "Those fangs WERE big, and they were poisons."

Sprx shook his head. "No, Chiro is going to be just fine. You just watch."

Antauri listened to the two and hoped Sprx was right.

Gibson frantically rushed around the med bay looking for his poison scanner. Once he found it, he quickly scanned Chiro's body. He tilted his head in curiosity and confusion.

"What kind of poison is this?" Gibson wondered out loud. He plugged the scanner to the computer to analyze the new data. He couldn't figure out what it meant…but he didn't think that he should be ungrateful for it.

Gibson exited the med bay to find Antauri pacing, Nova and Sprx holding hands, and Otto looking around the room nervously. They all looked up and hoped that his confused didn't mean anything too bad.

"So, what's up with the kid?" Sprx asked.

Gibson crossed his arms. "It's so particular," the scientist told him. "The poison is doing SOMETHING, but it's not killing him."

They all looked at each other in confusion.

"And you don't know what it is doing?" Antauri questioned.

Gibson shook his head.

They all shot up as Chiro's horse voice called out from the med bay.

Antauri was the first one beside Chiro as the boy coughed.

"Antauri," Chiro whimpered. "I want to go to sleep."

Antauri took his hand and squeezed it.

"Then you do that, Chiro. We will take you to your room."

Chiro nodded and soon fell back into a shaky sleep.

"I think someone should go to the school and get his things," Nova suggested.

Antauri nodded as he made Chiro float off of the table towards his room.

"Sprx and Otto, you go and Chiro's stuff from the school," Antauri told them.

The two nodded and left to perform their given task.

Nova and Gibson assisted Antauri in making Chiro comfortable in his bed. Gibson then went to go and grab some pain medicine for the black haired boy.

Nova went to get some water bottles and an ice pack for his head. He undoubtedly had a major headache.

Antauri stayed with Chiro the entire night, even after Sprx and Otto came in with the kid's stuff.

"The kids and teachers at the school said to tell him that they hope he gets better, and if he gets up to move around too much then they'll hunt him down," Sprx said to Antauri with a smirk.

Antauri smiled. "Well, let's hope Chiro is better by the morning, but he is not going to school."

The two had nodded and left, saying their goodnights.

Antauri stayed in his low level of meditation all night as Chiro slept.

When morning came, Chiro woke up. He looked over at Antauri and smiled.

"Antauri, I'm going to the bathroom, ok?"

Antauri smiled and nodded as he continued to meditate, keeping his eyes closed. He noticed something very odd about Chiro's voice, but dismissed it to being his sore throat.

But, Chiro didn't have a sore throat. He was feeling a lot better than when he went to sleep the day before.

He walked into his bathroom and turned on the light. He shut the door behind him before his eyes met the mirror that was above the sink. It was right across from him. He blinked a moment.

Suddenly a very, very high pitched scream echoed throughout the robot. Antauri's eyes shot open and he hurried to the raven haired boy's bathroom.

When he opened the door, he was shocked at what was there. Chiro was just staring at the sight in the mirror.

Chiro's short spiky hair was now long spiky hair. His chest had some things that it shouldn't have and…ok; I think you get the point.

Chiro slowly turned his head to Antauri.

"Antauri…what happened to me?" Chiro asked. Chiro's voice sounded like a girls…not that that surprised Antauri at this moment.

The rest of the team came running into the room before Antauri could answer.

"Kid, is that you?" Sprx questioned.

Chiro nodded, wide eyed.

"Oh my," Gibson spoke. "So, that's what the poison did?"

"You mean," Nova said, "it turned him into a girl?"

Chiro's eyes widened a little more (if that were possible) before he closed them and shrieked high pitched again.

Annime: Mwahahaha!

Chiro: (in his…her new girl voice) YOU TURNED ME INTO A GIRL?

Annime: (Nods)

Nova: Please review!


	13. Episode 5 part 1

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: Here we go again with a torture! (Chiro's with girl voice.)

Annime: Yep, and in this story and when we are talking before and after it you will be a girl until I say otherwise.

Sprx: (We hear Sprx laughing in the background.)

Chiro: (Growls)

_**Episode 5; Season 6; Part 1**_

"Chiro, stop screaming," Antauri told the young…girl.

Chiro looked at himself again.

"Gibson, please tell me you can fix this!" Chiro cried.

Gibson winced. "I'm not sure, Chiro. This, I believe was a magical transformation, not a scientific one."

Chiro groaned.

"But," Gibson continued. "I can't be completely sure. Let's go to my lab and run some tests."

Chiro was soon sitting on the table of the med bay. They were all waiting for the results of the tests Gibson had taken.

"Well," Sprx said. "You don't look so bad kid, and I know Gibson and Otto would agree with me."

Chiro glared at him. "You think this is funny, don't you?"

Sprx nodded with a smirk.

Chiro groaned again and covered his…her chest with her arms as if she didn't want anyone looking. She felt very uncomfortable like this.

"Oh," Sprx spoke again. "And wait till Jin-May sees you. You do remember she's coming tomorrow, right?"

Chiro's head shot up again. "Gibson, please hurry!" Chiro yelled as he looked towards the door.

Antauri placed a hand on Chiro's shoulder.

"Everything is going to be fine, Chiro," Antauri assured her.

Sprx laughed again. "Yea, Antauri, you have a daughter now."

Chiro glared at Sprx.

"Antauri," Chiro said still glaring at Sprx. "May we have training today?"

Antauri looked at him with confusion. "Why, Chiro?"

Chiro clenched he teeth and said through them, "Because, I want to hit Sprx a few times."

Sprx took a step back while Nova smiled.

Antauri smirked. "I guess we can arrange a training session with you and Sprx."

Sprx's eyes widened. "W-what; that's not fair?"

Nova patted him on the head. "Remember, you were the one who was teasing, and you teased Antauri."

Sprx groaned, knowing he couldn't get out of this one.

Chiro smiled. "Don't worry, I'll hit you hard."

Sprx glared at the raven haired girl.

Nova jumped onto the table. She started to mess with Chiro's hair.

"Chiro," Nova said, "why is your hair still spiky?"

Chiro shrugged. "Maybe it's because it's naturally spiky?" the girl guessed.

Nova nodded. "Yea that must be it. Sometimes I forget that you don't use gel to make it that way."

Nova began to comb her fingers through his hair…her hair to make sure it didn't have any knots.

"Wow," Nova commented. "Your hair may look like it does, but it doesn't have knots in it."

Chiro smiled. "Thanks, Nova."

Nova snapped her fingers and quickly left the room without another word. The rest of them just watched in confusion as she disappeared around the corner.

"What is she up to?" Antauri wondered aloud.

The two other boys and Chiro shrugged.

Nova then ran back into the room with a brush and some pony tails. She climbed back onto the table and started to comb through Chiro's hair.

"What are you doing, Nova?" Otto asked.

Nova didn't answer and Chiro didn't say anything. Soon, Chiro's hair was pulled back into a cute messy bun.

"Ahh," Antauri said as he saw the bun. "I see now."

Chiro slowly and gently felt the back of her hair, making sure she didn't mess it up.

"Thank you Nova," she spoke as she found it was a bun. "Messy bun; nicely done."

"How do you know so much about female hair styles?" Antauri asked.

Chiro sighed. "I grew up with 7 guy-friends and 22 gal-friends. They kinda taught me some things, along with the other guys."

Sprx chuckled. "And who did it stick with the most?"

Chiro bent her head down.

"Me," she answered.

Suddenly Sprx was rolling on the floor laughing while the others, even Antauri, were laughing. Antauri, though, was just chuckling.

Chiro crossed his arms again.

"Sometimes you guys can be cruel."

After these words left Chiro's mouth Gibson and the Alchemist walked into the room. Chiro turned and smiled at them.

"Hello Gramps," Chiro welcomed.

The Alchemist smiled back at her. "Hello…my granddaughter."

Chiro growled at her grandpa and everyone in the room laughed at this action.

"Chiro," Gibson spoke as he finally calmed down. "Sadly I can't do anything about your…problem. So, I called your grandfather."

The Alchemist became serous. "Sorry, Chiro, but I can't do anything ether."

Chiro gaped. "So I'm stuck like this?" She squeaked.

The Alchemist nodded. "Yes, but don't worry. This is only temporary."

Chiro sighed in relief.

"Yes," Gibson added, "but we don't know how long it will last."

Chiro and the others fell silent…until Sprx started cracking up again.

"Chiro's going to be a girl for a while?" Sprx asked. It was a little hard because he could barely breathe.

Chiro glared at Sprx again while the Alchemist sighed and nodded.

"Don't worry, Chiro," Otto spoke with a smile. "At least your name can be for a girl too!"

Chiro looked at him and tilted his head. "Umm…thanks Otto."

Everyone else tilted their head at the thought while Sprx continued to laugh hysterically.

Annime: Well, there you go!

Chiro: (Still a girl.) You made everyone pick on me!

Sprx: Nope, I volunteered!

Chiro: (growls)

Nova: (sweat drops) Please review!


	14. Episode 5 part 2

Annime: Hi!

Chiro: Hi?

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else. That means that she doesn't calm Mt. Dew.

_**Episode 5; Season 6; Part 2**_

Chiro did give Sprx a pretty good beating in training, but he…she seemed more moody.

"What's up with Chiro?" Nova asked the Alchemist and Gibson. "She seems more moody than what would be normal. I mean, she was cracking up laughing, but then heard Sprx tease her and nearly bit his head off."

Alchemist thought for a moment along with Gibson.

"Well," Gibson spoke. "He is getting used to being a girl after 13 years of being a boy. It would surprise me if it was the opposite."

"Yea, but Chiro was always at least a little bit feminine," Nova informed.

Apparently Chiro had walked into the room because she answered, "Well, when you grow up with 22 gal-friends and 7 guy-friends it's bound to happen. They would drag us to the stores and show us what make-up goes with what person or what outfit. Also, they'd show us what outfit works best for which occasion. Another thing they'd show us is the different ways of doing hair. One time, ok more than ten times, they had us over at their houses to do their hair. Lastly, what nail polish works best in different occasion?"

Everyone looked at her wide eyes.

Chiro nodded. "You know, at least we were able to help them with things like cloths and hair. When we tell people that we do something with the knowledge then they understand better."

They still looked at her with wide eyes.

Chiro crossed her arms. "What?"

"I just never knew you as a boy who knew such things," Gibson said.

Nova nodded. "Yea and if I didn't know better I would think you might be gay."

Chiro looked like she would explode.

"I AM NOT GAY!" she screamed.

"Oh, do you have a problem with gays and bi's?" Alchemist asked.

Chiro shook her head. "NO I DO NOT, but you wouldn't like it if you were called gay and they wouldn't like it if they were called straight."

The Alchemist nodded. "You hold a very good point there."

Chiro smiled and left the room.

"How did you do that?" Nova asked.

"Do what?" the Alchemist questioned.

"How did you make hi- her happy again?"

The Alchemist smiled. "She asks just like her mother. She always did, even as a boy."

The two simians smiled.

Chiro entered the control room.

"How's it going in the city?" Chiro asked.

"Not so good," Antauri answered. "There are more of those snakes."

Chiro nodded. "Team, report to the control room immediately," Chiro said through the announcement system.

She pressed the button on her shirt. Her outfit changed from her black shorts and Mt. Dew shirt to one that looks like Jin-May's, only the pink parts are orange and there wasn't a heart on it. She also had orange boots that reached to just below her knees. The boots became a point in the front that had a monkey insignia on it.

She held the end of her skirt and tried to pull it down more. A blush was painted across her face, and a smirk on Antauri's, when the team came down and saw her 'new' outfit.

"Wow kid," Sprx complimented. "You make that outfit work!"

Everyone was laughing while Antauri and the Alchemist just chuckled.

"You are all jerks sometimes, you know that," Chiro whined. "Just freaking mobilize already!"

Everyone exited the robot with smirks on their faces.

"Sorry, Chiro," Antauri said as they ran next to each other. "But you have to admit that it is humorous."

Chiro groaned. "I know, I know, you're just lucky I can run in these high-heeled boots."

Antauri just shrugged and smiled as he saw the amused look on Chiro's face.

They raced to the park to find a little yellow dog with purple eyes along with the snakes of different colors.

"Does she ever do something new?" Chiro asked.

The dog growled. "Who are you, the Hyper Force?"

"The one and only!" answered Sprx.

"Laser Criss Cross!" yelled Gibson.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" followed Antauri.

Chiro dodged a hit from the purple snake.

"Wait a second," Chiro spoke. "How can that dog talk?"

"How can we simians talk?" Sprx countered.

Chiro giggled nervously. "Sorry."

The girl dodged another blow and landed beside the dog.

"You dumb child," the navy blue dog growled.

"Hey," Chiro whined. "Don't call me dumb, you fluff ball!"

The dog growled back. It was clearly a male…but wasn't it just yellow?

Suddenly, something tackled Chiro from behind. Whatever it was that was on his back growled in his ear.

"Oh," Chiro murmured. "There are two…great."

Annime: LOL

Chiro: Ha, ha, laugh it up!

Antauri: Please review.


	15. Episode 5 part 3

Annime: Here we go again!

Chiro: Let's get on with it! I don't like this torture!

Annime: Its torture…you're not supposed to like it…

Antauri: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Episode 5; Season 6; Part 3**_

Chiro stood up quickly, knocking the yellow dog off her back.

The dog growled. This one was clearly a female.

"So you're the one who has been ruining our master's plans," the yellow dog barked.

Chiro took a step back, but the other dog growled behind her.

"Who are you?" Chiro asked angrily.

Suddenly, the dog seemed to melt in front of Chiro. The yellow puddle then became the shape of a young girl. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm Sadie," she replied. "I'm a servant to Yellessia."

Chiro turned around to see the other dog become a boy with navy blue hair and white eyes.

"And I'm Rod," the boy spoke. "And now, we have to do our job."

Chiro was getting a bad feeling from those words.

The girl became a puddle on the ground again before turning herself into a rhino.

"If you haven't guessed already," the boy said, "we are shape shifters."

"Oh, wonderful," Chiro said with sarcasm clearly seen in his tone. "I have always freaking loved shape shifters."

Sadie raced forwards and would have hit Chiro if she didn't jump onto her back. Chiro tried to steady Sadie like riding a horse, but Sadie was smarter than that.

Sadie flung Chiro off her back the same way Chiro had done to her earlier. Chiro went flying and crashed into a building. The wall crumbled into a pile of bricks during impact.

The monkey team was just finishing up with the last snake when they heard the crash behind them.

Antauri spun around to find a boy, who clearly wasn't Chiro (_XD_), and a rhinoceros. But, as he looked around there wasn't any other human.

"How did a rhino get into the park?" Otto asked.

Sprx just shrugged.

"More importantly," Antauri said, "where's Chiro?"

Everyone else looked around, but didn't get to search for very long. The rhino came running towards them in an attempt to knock them down like bowling pins. They all dodged except for Antauri, who just phased through the ground.

Chiro climbed out of the pile of bricks and rubbed her head.

"Oww," she moaned. "That hurt…a lot!"

Antauri phased up from the ground beside Chiro and pocked her. Chiro turned to the concerned eyes of Antauri.

"Are you ok, Chiro?" Antauri asked the young girl.

Chiro nodded. "Yea, I just got hit pretty hard, that's all."

"Well, we should go over and help the team."

Chiro nodded and the two raced off to help the others.

Sprx was getting ticked because he was the main target for the rhino.

"Why does it always go after ME?" Sprx shouted as he ran in circles, trying to avoid the rhino.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that you're red," Otto suggested. "You know, like how bull fighters use red tarps."

"Oh great," Sprx complained. "And there's nothing I can do about it."

Just then, a navy blue cheetah appeared. It had yellow eyes and teeth that didn't look very friendly.

"Finally you help me!" the rhino yelled. "That's it; I'm turned into something lighter."

The talking rhino turned into a puddle and came back up as a yellow bobcat. Both felines hissed at the monkey team, who was now panicking.

"Claw disrupter!" screeched Antauri. He left a nice cut on the blue cheetah. Rod cried out in pain as blood began to pour out of the wound.

"Rod, we have to get out of here," Sadie whispered. "You are hurt and they are too strong when they are together."

Rod growled. "Ok, but next time there is no backing down."

Rod and Sadie turned into their famous puddles before changing into eagles. They took off into the air and were out of sight in a blink of an eye.

"Well, that wasn't fun," Chiro moaned as she fell to her knees.

"Chiro, are you ok?" Antauri asked.

Chiro nodded. "Yea I'm just a little dizzy from hitting that brick wall so hard."

Gibson nodded. "I will need to give you pain medicine for that when we get back to the robot, ok Chiro?"

Chiro nodded as Antauri assisted her in standing back up.

"Who were those freaks anyways?" Nova asked.

"Oh," Chiro answered, "they are Rod and Sadie."

"You know them?" Sprx questioned.

Chiro shook her head. "I just met them today with you guys. Apparently they work for Yellessia and are shape shifters. At least, that's what they told me."

Antauri nodded. "We need to keep an eye on those two, but now we need to get you some pain medicine."

Chiro nodded in agreement. They lifted themselves into the air by rocket packs (Antauri carried Chiro) and they traveled back to the robot.

Annime: There you guys go!

Chiro: Ok, everyone, I want a count! See how many times she calls me a 'girl', a 'she', and/or 'her' throughout the story. She is doing it just to annoy me.

Annime: And because in this story you are a girl for now.

Chiro: Grrr!

Annime: 0.0

Gibson: Please review.


	16. Episode 6 part 1

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: Welcome back… (Grumbles) OH! And please help me count how many times she calls me a 'she', 'her', or anything like that.

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Episode 6; Season 6; Part 1**_

Chiro woke up early the next morning. She needed to get ready for a very important meeting at school. She was nervous because for one thing Jin-May was coming for a visit and two…her friends would see her new 'condition'.

Even though there wasn't supposed to be school, a very important meeting was taking place. Next year all of Chiro's grade would be going to high school, so they had to go pick out their classes today and get everything ready. Their schedules, though, would not be given to them until during the summer. February might seem like a very, VERY early start, but it would be even MORE difficult later on.

Chiro got dressed into black shorts and a school hoodie before running to go down stairs.

"Wait a second," Chiro mumbled. "I have to do my hair." Chiro scuffed as she walked back into her room and put her hair up into a pony tail. After this task was complete Chiro finally went down stairs to the kitchen to grab a bit for breakfast.

"Hey, kid," Sprx greeted her. "Why are you up so early?"

"Well," she began, "I have to go up to school for a couple of hours."

Antauri crossed his arms.

"Chiro, you shouldn't be making plans when you know completely well that Jin-May is coming by to see us," Antauri scowled.

Chiro sighed. "I didn't make any plans, Antauri," she defended. "There is a meeting up at the school that is VERY important."

"And what is so important about going up to school and missing your girlfriend's visit?" Gibson asked.

"Today the high school counselors are coming up to help us pick out our classes for next year. If they were to wait any longer it would be VERY hard to get all the kids classes together. If I DON'T go, then they'll pick my classes for me."

Otto tilted his head. "Is that a problem?"

Chiro nodded her head. "Yea because I won't have any say in what my classes are."

Antauri nodded at this. "Well, when will you be home?"

"Oh, the meeting ends at 12:30, so I'll have plenty of time to get home and see Jin-May," Chiro answered.

Sprx chuckled. "I can't wait till SHE sees YOU!"

Chiro groaned. "I'd rather HER see me than have my friends at school see me like this!"

Sprx laughed out loud.

"Hey," Sprx said. "Can I come?"

Chiro shook her head. "No, you can't because you'll just laugh at me, and I am going to get enough from them."

Sprx whined until Nova hit him in the head.

"Besides," Chiro told them, "it's just for the kids anyway."

"When are you supposed to be there?" Antauri asked.

"8am," Chiro replied. She turned her head to look at the digital clock and chuckled. "Well, in half an hour. I guess I should just take breakfast on the go."

Otto handed her the toast and Chiro jetted out of the kitchen.

"I don't think Chiro has a ride," Gibson assumed.

Antauri shook his head. "I don't think he does ether."

"SHE," Sprx corrected Antauri. Antauri rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smirk when Nova hit the red simian upside the head.

Chiro raced the through the streets of Shuggazoom determined to make it to school on time. She had done this PLENTY of times, so she knew she could do it again.

It was strange for the young girl because everyone was looking at her funny when she waved to them.

'Oh yea,' she thought. 'I'm a girl now. No one knows I've changed yet.'

Once she finally ran into the court yard of the school, everyone turned and gave her a curious look.

Hunter was the first to walk up to the 'new' girl.

"Hello, I'm Hunter, and you must be a new student," he spoke as he took her hand.

Chiro rolled her eyes. "Hunter, it's me, Chiro."

Hunter blinked and took a closer look at Chiro's face.

"What are you doing?" Chiro asked as she backed up. "Stay out of my bubble."

"How should I believe you?" Hunter questioned.

Chiro sighed and walked closer to Hunter and whispered something into Hunter's ear.

"Hey!" Hunter complained. "Chiro said he'd never tell anyone that!"

Chiro raised her eyebrows until Hunter finally chuckled.

"OH, so it IS Chiro," Hunter said. He chuckled again. "Well, tell me what happened, man."

"I'm a girl for a little while thanks to the venom from the snake that bit me." Chiro put her head down as Hunter laughed.

"Dude," Hunter spoke, finally breathing, "I'm SO sorry to hear that." But, the teen wouldn't stop laughing.

Chiro sighed. This was going to be a long day…

Annime: Good bye!

Chiro: …?

Gibson: Please review.


	17. Episode 6 part 2

Annime: Hello! Yes, it is about time I update this, but I have wonderful news!

Chiro: What is it now?

Annime: Thursday and Friday I will have some extra special time to write. And, I have some future plans. Do all of you know about my story, "Chiro's Laughter, Tears and Life?" Do you remember when I said there was going to be a sequel? Well, I came up with a sequel FOR THE SEQUEL! That's right! It will be at least a trio series. And, I don't know about you guys, but I wanna try to break my record for the most chapters in a story. This (Season Six), I decided, isn't a chapter story, so it won't count for the record breaking.

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Episode 6; Season 6; Part 2**_

Chiro groaned as everyone stared at her.

'I'm I THAT hard to recognize?' she thought in her mind as she sat down at one of the tables.

"Ahh, you must be a new student," the Mr. Kurts spoke to the young girl.

"Umm," Chiro mumbled, "Mr. Kurts-,"

"Ahh, wonderful; you already know my name. How did this come to be?"

"Umm…Mr. Kurts, I'm already going to your school…I know you pretty well."

Mr. Kurts blinked and then took a better look at Chiro's face.

"Chiro, is that you?"

Chiro slowly nodded.

"It could be worse," Chiro said to the man. "The poison could have been deadly."

"You mean the poison from the snake did this to you?" Mr. Kurts asked.

Chiro gave the man a nervous smile and nodded.

"Yea, but it will rare off in a few weeks."

Mr. Kurts sighed in relief at this news and then smiled at the boy-no, GIRL.

"Well, at least you are safe from harm," the principal said before walking off to meet with more kids.

Chiro sighed in relief. 'Well, that was easier than I previously thought it would be.'

Jin-May smiled excitedly as she landed by the Super Robot's foot. She rushed to it and entered a special code for entry. Once she was accepted, she ran through the hall to the tubes so she could see Chiro for the first time in nearly mouths.

Sprx chuckled as the Super Robot notified that a friend was inside.

"Should we tell her, or have her wait to see Chiro's…blemish?"

Nova crossed her arms.

"Oh, knock it off!" she ordered him. "That is not a very nice thing to do to the poor children. Let's just wait for Chiro to come back. I know that you would LOVE to tell some sort of wacked-up story while he's not here. So, no explaining anything until he… she gets back from the meetings."

Sprx pouted and turned to Antauri. For some strange reason he thought if he did this Antauri would tell Nova otherwise.

"I agree with Nova on this one, Sprx," Antauri said, still with his eyes closed in meditation. "It is only respectful for us to wait."

Before this conversation could continue, Jin-May zipped up in the orange tube and entered the control room with a bright smile.

"Hey guys," she greeted the team. She looked around for the raven haired boy, but when she found that he wasn't there she frowned. "Where's Chiro? At this point I'm usually prying him off of me."

Chiro was a hugger, and almost every in Shuggazoom knew that.

"He had to go to some important meetings up at the high school," Antauri told her.

Jin-May blinked.

"Why does he need to go to the high school? I thought he was home schooled."

Sprx could not help but smirk humorously as they used the pronoun 'he'.

"We put Chiro back in his old school," Nova answered. "He is going to high school next year, so he is giving them his classes for next year today."

Jin-May nodded.

"Ok…he won't take that long, right?"

Gibson smiled. "Of course not; he said he would be done within a few quick hours."

Jin-May nodded and then began to ask what new things were going on with the team.

Chiro listened carefully to how the A+ programed worked so that she would know how to stay in it. It seemed simple enough. All you need to do is keep a C average at the least, do multiple hours of citizen work (which she could tutor other students to get these hours out of the way), stay out of drugs, and keep a good attendance record.

She had asked, of course, about how it would work since she would have to leave to help the monkey team. Her principal had to tell everyone about the accident which sent them all to laughter.

Chiro couldn't help but laugh too, though.

Her answer was that she would be dismissed with no problem and it wouldn't affect her A+ program stats.

The next meeting was for the Honors Classes…

Jin-May walked through the Super Robot towards Chiro's room. She knew that the team had told her (for some odd reason) not to go into his room, but she wanted to anyway. Jin-May entered to make a startling discovery. There were female cloths all over the bed. Was Chiro…cheating on her?

Annime: Well, I know it's short, but here you go!

Otto: Please review!


	18. Episode 6 part 3

Annime: I'm back!

Chiro: Finally you update this!

Annime: Sorry!

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Episode 6; Season 6; Part 3**_

Chiro walked home from an exhausting day of meetings and introductions. It was only a few hours, but Chiro thought she would go insane if she heard any more about the programs and honors classes.

Chiro had about five minutes until he would arrive home and she grimaced at the thought that Jin-May was there and she would see her like this. The kids up at school made a big fuss over her and the girls were practically rolling on the floor with laughter. Ok, the guys were too…

Chiro chuckled a little. Hunter had slapped her to see what she would do to "see what she would do now that she was a female", and Chiro had taken his hand and flipped him. Hunter did touch her again today.

Chiro finally arrived to the Super Robot and placed her hand onto the foot. It opened and Chiro smiled.

"Well, at least the Super Robot isn't freaking out about me being a girl," Chiro mumbled humorously. The young girl walked through the foot of the giant robot to her respective tube and went up to the control room.

Jin-May was in the control room now sitting in Chiro's seat. Her patients was running thin as the minutes past by slowly. When the sound of someone coming up the tube rang into her ears she jumped up and looked towards the source of the noise. Jin-May and Chiro stared at each other face to face, and Jin-May's turned to one of disappointment and anger.

"Who are you?" the robot girl asked Chiro. She crossed her arms and Chiro looked at her with confusion.

"It's me, Chiro," she told Jin-May. Jin-May laughed.

"Yea, right," the pinkette objected. "You're PLAINLY a girl."

Chiro massaged her temples as Antauri came down his tube.

"Hello Jin-May," Antauri greeted the girl. He then turned to Chiro and smiled at her too. "How were the meetings, Chiro?"

Jin-May's jaw dropped at the fact that Antauri called this black haired girl Chiro.

Chiro sighed and answered, "They were very tiring, and if I have to hear anything else about anything they talked about, I will go insane."

Antauri chuckled. "Well, you're going to have to hear about it when you fill out the papers."

Chiro made a whining sound and dropped her things.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Jin-May suddenly asked. Antauri and Chiro turned to the pinkette.

"Chiro is now female for a few weeks because of an accident," Antauri told her.

"Antauri," Chiro argued playfully. "I was bitten by a huge snake. That snake was sent to hurt me and turn me into a girl. I doubt that's what you call an accident."

Jin-May blinked.

"So," Jin-May spoke. "That's why there were girls' cloths on you bed?"

Chiro tilted her head. "Yea, but I thought I put them away…" Chiro trailed off as the teen thought about what she had done with her cloths that morning.

Jin-May blinked again and felt guilty. She would talk to Chiro about it…later.

"So how did the children treat you when they saw you were a girl?" Antauri questioned.

Chiro automatically scowled at the flashbacks.

"I want to punch them all in the face, but I'm holding myself back," Chiro replied. "Now I need to put my stuff away along with the cloths I thought I put away this morning." Chiro disappeared up the tube leaving Antauri and Jin-May alone.

Antauri turned to Jin-May and noticed the guilt radiating off of her.

"Don't worry Jin-May, you were just scared. I'm sure Chiro understands." With this, Antauri walked back into his tube and shot up to a higher level of the robot.

Jin-May blinked for a moment as she stared at Antauri's tube.

"How does he know these things?" Jin-May asked herself with a laugh.

Annime: Again, it's really short. XP

Chiro: I have a good idea for another plot twist!

Annime: What?

Chiro: CHANGE ME BACK INTO A BOY!

Annime: Nah, I'm good.

Nova: Please review!unter


	19. Episode 7 part 1

Annime: Hi!

Chiro: Great…. (Grumbles) OH! And please help me count how many times she calls me a 'she', 'her', or anything like that.

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Episode 7; Season 6; Part 1**_

Chiro woke up to her alarm clock and groaned. She wanted to sleep more, to stay in bed in those warm covers. Getting up didn't seem very fun to him at this moment. But sadly, more any other day, she had to get up and get ready. There was SOAP testing today, and being late wasn't an option.

With another groan, she pulled off her covers and sat up. Reluctantly, Chiro stepped out of bed and began to get ready. After making a final decision, she was wearing light blue shorts and an old band shirt from previous years.

Yes, it was now spring and with spring came the warm air and beautiful sunshine. They all hoped this would bring good luck, and Chiro also hoped this would bring the good fortune of being a boy again.

Chiro tied her shoes and then left her room to go down to breakfast. She walked into the kitchen to be welcomed by Gibson and Antauri.

"Hello, Chiro," Gibson spoke. Antauri turned to the door and smiled.

"Good morning, Chiro. Did you sleep well?" Antauri asked.

Chiro nodded. "Trust me, if I didn't you would know by my screaming."

The two simians tilted their heads at this with confusion.

Chiro sighed and added, "I have SOAP testing today."

Realization flooded the two simian's minds and they nodded.

"Yes, that would not be a very good thing if you didn't get any sleep," Antauri agreed.

The SOAP test may sound funny, but it doesn't have anything to do with 'soap.' The SOAP test stands for "Shuggazoom's Official Assessment Packet." It was the biggest test of the year, yet it didn't count for a grade. It was just a way for the government to make sure the schools were teaching the children what they needed to know. Chiro had taken it in third grade, but then he met the monkey team. After he had rejoined school they made him take ALL the SOAP tests he had missed so they could make sure he didn't need to be held back. This was, finally, his last SOAP tests because they don't take it in high school.

"Well, I'm glad I'm done with it after these tests I'm done with SOAP until my kids reach 3rd grade. Next year I will have to deal with bigger tests, though." Chiro sat down and started to eat her breakfast. Her nerves were suddenly getting to her and she had to shake it off.

"Chiro, is something wrong?" Antauri asked.

Chiro shrugged. "I just get nervous about tests."

Antauri and Gibson looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Chiro.

"Are you going to be ok?" Gibson questioned.

Chiro nodded. "Yea, I'll be fine-OH CRAP!" The teen had looked down at her watch and figured out it was time to leave. "I have to go!" Chiro grabbed a cup of orange juice and raced out of the kitchen and into her tube.

Sprx then walked into the kitchen and looked around. "Hey where's the kid?"

"He just left," Gibson told him. "Now just sit down and eat. You already overslept, so don't waste any time."

Sprx shrugged and sat in his respected place. Nova and Otto soon came into the room and started eating with the others. (Jin-May had come and gone already, and was now back on the moon making sure everything was in order.)

Chiro ran as fast as she could to the school building, but found she wasn't going to make it in time, so she came up with an idea. The teen ran into an ally way and grabbed ahold of a fire-escape. She pulled herself up and was soon on top of the building. The raven haired girl ran to the edge of the building's roof and jumped onto the next roof. She repeated this process until she was standing on a building in front of the school. It was too far for Chiro to jump so she looked for an open window. Luckily, there was a window were he could easily get into if she aimed. Chiro jumped off the side of the building and grabbed ahold of a stick sticking out of the building. She aimed and started to use her arms to flip around the stick. Finally, she flung herself towards the window and landed in the classroom. Once she was inside the bell rang. Looking around, she found that she was in her testing room…awesome.

Annime: That was cool.

Nova: Please review!


	20. Episode 7 part 2

Annime: Hi!

Chiro: It is about freaking time!

Annime: I'M SORRY! I'VE BEEN WORKING ON OTHER STORIES!

Chiro: Whatever!

_**Episode 7; Season 6; Part 2**_

Chiro had just finished her test when she began to shake uncontrollably. She felt as though she was going to throw up, too. The teen girl didn't know if this had to do with the fact that it was her nerves after a big test or if she was really getting sick.

Chiro raised her hand into the air until the teacher came by.

"What do you need, Chiro?" the math teacher asked. "Is something wrong?"

Chiro nodded. "I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"I'm sorry," the teacher apologized, "but you can't leave the room until everyone is finished. It's the rules."

Chiro slammed her head into the desk. "Ok, thank you anyway." Chiro tried her best to hold whatever was coming up down her throat, and luckily she was successful. After about five minutes everyone was finished and the teacher walked back up to her.

"Ok, it is ok for you to leave now-," Before her math teacher could say anything else, Chiro was out the door and running down the hallway. Her steps made a patter noise on the ground as she reached out and flung herself into the boys' bathroom.

Ever since she turned into a girl she wondered which bathroom she would go in. The school instructed her to go into the boys' because she was originally a boy.

Chiro ran into one of the stalls and let everything come up and into a toilet. She wasn't too scared of what was going on until she looked down and found herself throwing up blood. Chiro's eyes went wide as she finally stopped and just stared for a moment.

After a few moments, she muttered. "What the f*ck is going on?"

Chiro wasn't the one to cuss…at least not in English, but the shock that ran through her made her unable to think before she spoke. She finally stood up and raced to the nurse's office.

The nurse, Nurse Penny, was sitting in her office when Chiro flew in with a terrified expression on her face.

"What's the problem, Chiro-?"

"I'M THROWING UP BLOOD!" Chiro shouted, her voice giving off all the fear that she tried to hide on her face.

The nurse's eyes went wide and she sat Chiro onto the bed.

"I'll call Antauri," she reassured Chiro. "Don't worry. You'll be home where Gibson will be able to take care of you."

Chiro nodded, knowing there wasn't anything else the nurse could do. The world started spinning for the young teen as Nurse Penny called Antauri. Chiro wasn't able to understand the conversation because he was trying to stop his head from hurting so much.

"Ok, Chiro," Nurse Penny announced. "You will be picked up by Antauri and Gibson as soon as possible. They shouldn't be long; they are on their way."

Chiro nodded and lay down on the bed.

"I'm REALLY not feeling so good," she told the nurse, who took her temperature.

"Hmm," Nurse Penny hummed as she read the thermometer. "You don't look like you feel well, and I mean that by both appearance and by this rating right here."

Chiro groaned. Why did the crazy stuff always happen to her?

Antauri and Gibson rushed out the door at the foot of the robot and started flying as fast as they could towards the school.

"So, the nurse said that Chiro's throwing up blood?" Gibson asked as they flew through the air.

Antauri nodded. "Yes, and it doesn't look like he-SHE-is doing so well."

"We might as well not call Chiro a 'she' anymore," Gibson suggested. "He should be a girl for very much longer now."

Antauri didn't answer as they fell into silence.

Annime: What's going on with Chiro?

Chiro: Yea what's going on with me?

Cole: Yea?

Chiro: COLE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Cole: I WANNA BE!

Annime: (sigh) I don't own Cole. He is a character made by ANTAURIfan-aka Tauria. I hope she doesn't mind you being here.

Cole: I don't think she will.

Chiro: Just shut up and be nice and there won't be problems.

Cole: GRRR!

Annime: Just do the end thingy!

Chiro and Cole: Please review and read and review the story Cole is in: Chosen for Evil, by Tauria!


	21. Episode 7 part 3

Annime: I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while! I don't own SRMTHFG.

_**Episode 7; Season 6; Part 3**_

Chiro groaned as she lay on the table in the med bay. She had been laying there for a while now screaming at one moment and groaning the other. The monkey team couldn't do anything for the poor girl, and it wasn't a fun experience to watch her go through this pain. Her grandfather, the Alchemist, was there too. The man kept biting his lip as his granddaughter screamed. The monkeys kept looking over at him, and he knew what they were hoping.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything for her," the Alchemist admitted. "This magic will just have to wear off on its own. But, I don't think it will last that much longer."

Antauri had his arms crossed and his eyes shut. Anger raced through his metallic body at the idea that someone had done this to Chiro. Gibson glanced at his elder brother and noticed this, but decided it was best not to say anything.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Chiro. The team had had enough of watching and hearing their poor leader in pain, but luckily this was the last time. Chiro suddenly started to glow and an explosion caused everyone to slam against a wall…except for Chiro. Chiro moaned as he sat up.

"Oww, what happened?" a voice that the team hadn't heard in a while said. The hyper force stood up quickly and raced to Chiro's side.

"Hey, kid; you're a guy again!" Sprx exclaimed. Chiro blinked at the red simian and looked down at his body.

"Hey," the teen said with joy. "I AM a guy again!" Chiro jumped off of the table and was about to do a cartwheel before a sharp pain shot through his body. "Oww," Chiro moaned as he fell to his knees. The hyper force helped the boy up to find that he was going to have trouble keeping his balance.

"Let's take him to his room," Nova suggested. "He needs some rest." Chiro was silent as the monkey team gave him support and took him to his room. The Alchemist sighed in relief as he leant against the control panel.

"It's over," he whispered. "He's finally a boy again."

**Episode 7: Complete!**

Annime: I know it's short, but hey-he's a boy again!

Chiro: YES!

Otto: Please review!


End file.
